Harry Potter and the New Beginnings Redone
by midnight78dhs
Summary: This is a fix on the poorly written version i did before.  Once i have it completed i will remove the old story.  This is the story of what happened right after the final book was finished.


As Harry Potter awoke the morning after the battle at Hogwarts his emotions were running wild. He slept only a few hours but still woke with tears in his eyes. He remembered the final battle with Lord Voldemort, as well as remembering his friends that had died trying to help him.

Harry stood up from his four post bed and looked out the window to see the forest edge laid down. With tear streaks running down his face he headed towards the door to walk down to the common room. As he hits the bottom step Kreacher was the first to reach him.

"Master Potter would you like a sandwich and drink, sir?"

Harry still wanting to be alone replied "No Kreacher, I don't need anything. Why don't you make sure the Weasley's are taken care of? I just want to be left alone but I soon will return to Grimmauld place."

With that Harry walked out of the common room through the picture of the Fat Lady and started up the stairs to the Divination Tower. Once inside he locked the door using his wand and headed towards the window to see everybody grieving and cleaning the grounds. Still filled with emotion he sat down against the wall and let everything that's been building up come pouring out.

Meanwhile the Weasley family and Hermione Granger were still very upset with the losses of friends and a family member. George lost his twin brother which would be hard on the family because the two were never apart. They always finished each other's sentences. This would take a toll on the whole family but as a family they were strong and could make it thru the dark times.

Kreacher showed up in the great hall where the Weasley family were sitting and asked, "Is there anything I can get any of you?"

Ginny was the first to answer, "Kreacher where is Harry? I want to see him."

Mrs. Weasley answered before anybody else could. "Ginny dear, Harry needs his rest. I checked on him a couple of hours ago and he was sound asleep."

Kreacher then spoke, "Master Harry has left his room. Master Harry told me to attend to the Weasley family. Master Harry said he would return to Grimmauld place."

Ginny was still not satisfied. She needed to see him. She needed to know he was alive. Ginny stood up from the table and started to head towards the door when Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger got up to follow her. By the time they reached the door to exit the great hall the rest of the Weasley family had gotten up and started towards the door.

The whole Weasley family and Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower to find an empty bed. Ginny knew in her heart he was still at Hogwarts and was going to find him. She stepped back through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She then turned asked the pictures "have you seen Harry?"

A picture half way up the stairs from her replied back, "I seen Harry Potter heading towards the divination tower about an hour ago Misses Weasley."

Ginny replied back "thanks" then headed off at a running pace leaving everybody behind.

Once Ginny got to the trap door to get in the divination class she could hear in the back ground Ron whining about her going so fast. Ginny took out her wand and waved it at the door but it didn't budge. The rest of the Weasley family caught up and all tried to get the door open. Harry must have put some strong magic because Ginny couldn't get through it. After stopping to try to figure another way in the family heard a quiet sob then a frail voice say, "I just want to be left alone."

Ginny not to be kept from Harry took off back down the stairs. Nobody knew where she was going, but they all knew to stay out of her way when she was on a mission. After a second George walked up to the door and yelled inside, "Harry, we don't blame you at all for anybodies death. You are a part of this family so come on down. You can't run away."

They heard nothing, not a voice or even a sob. It sounded like nothing was up there. They knocked again and still nothing.

Mr. Weasley finally said, "Harry, if you are up there we are heading to the common room so when you're ready we will be there." Mr. Weasley turned to everybody and said "Let's go and give him time. Nobody could know what he is going through."

The Weasley family all started down the stairs when they looked out the window and saw Ginny flying on a broom stick up to the tower.

Bill was first to comment when he said jokingly, "She really does love that boy." In which Mrs. Weasley replied, by hitting Bill in the back of the Head with her purse.

The Weasley family continued down the stairs to the common room and would wait for any information on Harry and friends.

Ginny finally reached the windows of the Divination tower. She found a window open on the far side and decided to dart in before could close it and keep her out. As soon as she was inside she jumped off the broom and began scanning the room looking for Harry. She didn't see him at first and started to panic. Ginny started saying his name. The first time was not so loud but it grew every time she said it. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she was going thru all the curtains until she heard him speak.

Ginny turned around when she heard her name and saw a red face Harry Potter standing sitting there under the window she flew in. After the pause of the initial shock of seeing him she took off running and wrapped her arms around him as if she would never let go. Both cried as they held each other.

Ginny was the first to speak. "Harry I love you and I need you in my life. Please don't run away from me." Ginny moved her hands to his cheeks and kissed Harry not with passion but with true love.

Harry broke the kiss, "Ginny I love you. I love your family and Hermione. But I am the cause of everybody who died. I am the reason George lost Fred. I am the reason Teddy Lupin doesn't have parents. I am the…"

Harry couldn't finish his sentence because his face was slapped by the short red head that was now standing up. "LISTEN HARRY POTTER AND GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOU SAVED SO MANY LIVES. YOU HAVE A FAMILY WHO LOVES YOU AND WE NEED YOU." Calming herself down, she took a deep breath. "Harry I love you and my family loves so stand up so we can go see them."

Harry stood up slowly removing his glasses so he could wipe his eyes. Before he could put them back on Ginny walked back to him and pushed him against the wall and started pointing her finger at his chest.

"Promise me Harry you will not run away. Promise me that no matter what I can count on you. Please promise me Harry. I do not want to lose you."

Harry put his glasses back on and hugged Ginny apologizing several times but did make the promise. She put her little hand into his and pulled him away from the wall. Harry pulled out his wand from his back pocket and unlocked the door.

As they headed down the stairs Ginny came to a stop and said, "Harry you wait here I forgot your broom." Ginny then turned and ran back up the stairs.

Harry leaned against the wall as he waited remembering all the people who lost their lives. He was starting to feel depressed again, until he saw short red head carrying a broom stick down the stairs with a smile on her face. It was the first one she had since before the battle, but Harry didn't know this.

Harry took the broom from Ginny as well as her hand and walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Not at word was said by Harry or Ginny but every picture on the wall was thanking Harry for killing Lord Voldemort.

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry turned to Ginny looking like the lost kid on Platform nine and three quarters. "How do I face your mom and George? I am the reason…"

Ginny put hand over his mouth, "Don't you start that Harry. You're not responsible for anything." Looking through portrait hole, "Here comes mom, I will try to protect you."

Giving her hand a squeeze Ginny drops her hand from his mouth. "Thanks" Harry smiles at her.

Mrs. Weasley walked through the portrait hole as Harry leaned the broom stick on the staircase rails. She grabbed him in a tight hug whispering something only he could hear. By the time she let go everybody had appeared out the common room. The next person to grab him was George.

"Harry, never do I want you to blame yourself. This is not your fault." As saying all of this the tears were strolling down George's face. "You do know the family and myself are here if you ever need to talk."

Harry looked up not only at George but the whole family and nodded his head. The emotions of the day were really putting a lot on his body. He was feeling weaker. It was hard for Harry to even be at middle ground when there was so much sadness at wake.

Ron and Hermione both grabbed him into a big hug as Percy wrapped an arm around George and led him back to the common room. Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ginny's hand and escorted her back in before Mr. Weasley cleared his throat.

Both Ron and Hermione jumped before noticing the look on his face. "Harry my boy may I have a word with you?" Ron and Hermione both walked back through the portrait hole holding hands to join the rest of the family as Mr. Weasley and Harry walked away from the door.

"Harry, first off we do not want you to blame yourself for what happened. I know you already have and probably still do regardless of what anybody says. You cannot blame yourself for living."

With Harry's emotions being wound so tight he could still tell this is not what the conversation was meant for. "Mr. Weasley what's really on your mind?" He asked with shakiness to his voice.

Mr. Weasley gave a half laugh before turning to look at him. "Harry I know that Ron and Hermione are your best friends. I know that you have always tried to do the right thing. I want you to know that nobody on this earth is more a part of this family than you. I also know that you love my daughter very much. And I know that's why you broke her heart was to protect her. But if you do it again, you won't have to worry about myself or her brothers. She will kill you." He said seriously with a smile creeping on his face.

Harry stepped back looking confused. He never in his life had experienced a conversation like this before. He then replied "I… am confused. I mean I love your family a lot and never would want to cause them any kind of pain, nor would I ever want to break Ginny's heart."

Then Mr. Weasley did something that caught Harry totally off guard. He started laughing very loudly. "Harry I tried the scare tactic but just didn't work on you." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder then started to explain what he meant. "Harry I know you love Ginny and everybody in the world knows she loves you more than her own life. Just promise to protect her and keep her safe. That's all I ask."

Harry's confused looked didn't really fade, but he felt better about how the talk turned out. He promised he would always be there for her and for the family.

Mr Weasley then started heading back to the common room before he realized Harry was heading the other way.

"Harry, where are you going?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry turned around and replied, "No idea I just need to walk. I need to do something before I break down."

"Harry we are heading home in just a few minutes. Please join us. I'm sure Ginny is ready to never let you go again." He replied.

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan had flooed back to the burrow. When Harry arrived he had the feeling of loss surround him in his heart so he headed for the back door as quick as possible as everybody put their belongings up.

When Ginny had ran back down stairs expecting to find Harry in the kitchen where she left him she was disappointed to see he was not there. She called out his name while she was searching for him. She then headed out the back door to see a figure resting up against the old maple tree at a distance. Knowing what she knew about the man she loved she took off ran to him as fast as she possibly could. Once she had gotten to close distance to him she slowed down. As she stood right over him he looked up. She noticed his face was bright red and tears were flowing freely. Without thought she wrapped him in a tight embrace as he cried and spilled out his guts to her. Every feeling he ever had towards her was let go for her to hear.

As he was getting easier with his emotions she than sat next to him as she kept her arms around his waist. They had their time to talk before George had appeared from behind them.

"Harry please take a walk with me? And Ginny I won't keep him long I promise."

Ginny didn't like this idea but knew to give both time and space if they needed to talk even though she felt she needed to hold Harry every second of every day.

Before George could say anything Harry turned to him and started apologizing for everything that had happened to him. Harry was losing the battle with his emotions.

George then began to talk. Slowly at first but then found away to get control of his own emotions.

"Harry I want you to know I don't blame you for anything. If Fred was here in my place he would say the same thing. You have done so much for my family. You saved my dad, my sister, and because of you we have all have a reason to live a bright future. We do not have a dark cloud in the sky above us anymore."

By this time Harry had lost his fight with his emotions and was breaking down. He knew this was not true. He was to blame for everybody's pain. He needed to leave and never come back. He needed to be the one who died and not the one who survived.

"Harry, I know we are all struggling with our emotions please don't run. Ginny is about to run over here and grab you if I don't hurry. Look you are loved and never think twice. And by the way tell her how you feel and let her know you're not leaving. More than any of us she thinks you won't stay." George patted Harry on the shoulder as he walked away.

Harry did not follow George back towards the burrow instead he headed towards the small dock next to the pond. As he sat down he heard footsteps on the old wood planks.

Without looking around he spoke "Ginny I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

Ginny sat down next to him and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. She had rested her head on his shoulder and his head rested on the top of hers.

"I love you Ginny. I really do. I'm lost though."

She placed her hand to his mouth. He didn't need to speak she heard him say he loved her and she knew he would be okay with her.

She pulled away a little and looked at him before professing her love to him. He had given her a light kiss on the lips before pulling her tight. This would have been the greatest moment in their lives until they were interrupted by a voice. They turned around and saw Ron standing there.

"Mum says come inside it's time for dinner."


End file.
